1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wind indicators. More particularly, this invention pertains to an omni-directional device for providing a skydiver with an indication of the direction and strength of wind in the vicinity of a target area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sky diving has become a very popular sport. In it, a participant jumps from a plane, floating to earth with the aid of a parachute. During the fall, it is not at all uncommon to perform acrobatic maneuvers, often in tandem with other divers.
Assuming that a catastrophic failure (e.g., failure of parachute to open) does not occur, the skydiver's maximum injury risk occurs upon ground impact and immediately thereafter. While visual indications of the terrain give an opportunity to adjust descent to avoid hazards, significant injuries can result from the unseen force of ground level wind currents. Often, the direction and magnitude of such currents near a target area are seemingly unrelated to those experienced by the diver during descent from the aircraft. Unforeseen and unexpected currents can result in injury to the chutist through failure to anticipate and prepare properly for target area impact. Should the chutist be aware of the direction of strong ground wind forces at the target site, he can anticipate a need to take actions promptly upon alighting, such as running in the direction of the wind current. In this way, the wind forces can be dissipated and the chutist allowed time to collapse the parachute in a safe manner, avoiding injuries commonly incurred when dragged over terrain upon landing.
The problem of surface wind currents is addressed in skydiving by the well-known "air sock". This indicator comprises an elongated tubular stocking with open opposed ends that is freely mounted upon a post. When the wind comes up, the air sock is extended in a direction parallel to the wind current. In the absence of any significant currents, the sock remains limp.
While helpful, the air sock, which was initially devised as an aid to small aircraft, is relatively insensitive to low level wind currents. In the case of an aircraft, this is not a significant defect. However, a sky diver may experience injury through failure to recognize even relatively-benign ground turbulence.